Dagger of Darkness Part 3 - To the Castle!
This is part 3 of Dagger of Darkness - To the Castle. Leaving the Village Link woke up. Yesterday had been a long day, and he was tired.Link put his shoes on and went outside.The mayor was there. Mayor - Link! You went somewhere yesterday? Where were you? The Mayor looked at Link's sword. Mayor - Is that the - Hyrule Sword? You were in Deku Forest? After it burned down? Link started to explain to the Mayor. Mayor - So it was those desert dwelling people. And you saved them. Good for you. By the way, it's time for you to leave. Link nodded. The mayor then took out a bundle of green clothes and a few belts. Mayor - I want you to wear this to the castle. Link took the bundle of clothes from his hand and put the cap, tunic, and pack on. Mayor - Good, the pack has an empty bottle and a map in it. The trip to the castle should take a few ours, and you should fill the bottle with water before you leave. Link took the bottle and went to the fountain. He put it back in his fountain and headed for the exit. As he was walking, his old friends from the town greeted him with respect. Anju - Good bye Link! Thanks for saving my daughter! Gisa - Bye, See ya soon! Karey - Hope you come back! Link approached the two guards. They both stepped aside and raised there spears. Link was leaving. But he didn't know hid adventure would be longer than he thought. Across the Meadow Link stepped off the platform. He glanced back at the village and never looked back again. He started through to the field, where he looked across, the earth was torn up and trees knocked over. As Link took a step into a mud puddle, a guard came up running to him. Guard - I'm sorry, sir you cannot cross Iokew Meadow because of the storm from last night. Yes, I know it's a weird name. But it's been around for hundreds of years. The guard got in front of him and turned around. Link quickly rolled in front of him. Guard - Hey! Stop! Link ran fast and jumped across the log. Link tripped on a rock and rolled down the hill. He quickly got up and looked in front of him. He could see the castle in the horizon. Link looked down at his tunic. He had mud on his knees and twigs were on his shirt. Link quickly wiped off the mud and took out the bottle of water. ??? - AAAHHH!!!! HHEELLPPPPP! Link turned around. A huge Moblin with a spear and shield was attacking the guard. Link took out his sword and shield and ran toward the Moblin. It turned around and threw it's spear at Link. He dodged it and sliced the Moblin over and over. Link did a sword spin attack and finished off the fat hog. It fell on it's back and exploded. Guard - You saved my life! Thank you sir. Wait, you must be the boy from the village going to meet Princess Zelda. I'm sorry, I didn't know before. Link turned back toward the castle. He walked for an hour, then reached the gates. There was a huge drawbridge leading to a town. Link took a step forward and made his way across the bridge. Halfway through, he felt his sword radiate and took it out. Finya flew out and looked at Link. Finya - We have arrived at the castle town, Link. She flew back into his sword and Link went forward again. Hyrule Castle Link looked around the huge city. There were carts selling merchandise and houses everywhere. There were people dancing and jumping around and playing. Link wasn't used to all this. He explored the first road, and then saw a nice old group of people standing at a grass patch. Link asked them for directions. Man - The castle is back behind the central square. Just follow the birds, who will lead you too the fountain in the City Market. Then, turn left, then turn left again. Link thanked the man and looked up into the sky. Two birds were flying slowly across the sky. Link jumped over a stone and weaved through crowds of people. There was so much going on. People had picnics, and walked into stores, and danced to a man playing a flute. Finally, he reached the fountain, where he saw the most people. Around him were shops of all sorts. Link decided to check them out before he went to the castle. First, he looked to his right and saw a store labeled "Gear Shop". He walked inside and saw two people sitting at a huge desk. There was a shelf with a few shields, a few arrows, and some small bags of some sort. Gear Shop People - Hello, young sir. We sell items you might need if your going on an adventure. Most archeoaligists come here. Your not from around here are you? The woman on the left looked at Link's sword. Gear Shop Woman - Whoa! Where did ya get that blade? Link explained to her. Then, he decided he would buy a Big Seed Satchel. Gear Shop Man - With that, you can shoot more seeds in your slingshot. Link left the shop and went to the City Market. He saw a big man with dust and grease on his face hammering a sign on a window. Link walked up to him. The man had an apron with a few wrenches in his pocket. Grease Monkey Work Man - Hi, boy. This shop is closed for the time being. Maybe you can come back later. Link backed away. He then decided it was time to go to the castle. He looked for the entrance he came in at. He went left of it, and walked down the street. Remembering the man's instructions, Link turned left again. Sure enough, in front of him was a long brick path. At the end of the path was a beautiful fountain with shrubs and trees around it. He walked through the courtyard and up to the gate. Knight - You must be thy boy frometh the village to meeteth the royalness. We have been expecting youth. The Knight opened the gate. The drawbridge in front of him reeled down. Link walked across. In front of him was a long hallway. The floor was checkered and a long red carpet ran through the middle of it. Gray pillars with golden drapes hang from the ceiling. Link walked through the long hallway. At the end, he found a throne room. The King was sitting there, with three knights in front of him. Link bent down and took a knee to the king. The King - Greetings young boy, we have been expecting you. It is my beautiful daughter you seek, you shall find her in the third tower. Link stood up and walked left. As he climbed up the stairs, he heard singing. Link reached the left tower. He crossed the bridge to the middle tower. Link heard the singing getting louder. He finally walked up up the last few steps. There was a beautiful young woman standing in at the window, singing and staring across the town. As Link walked in, she turned around. Zelda - Hi. You must be the handsome boy that was sent to meet me here. I am the great Princess Zelda, and take a bow to me. Zelda put out her hand, and Link kneeled down and lifted his hand to the Princess. Zelda - As the King of Hyrule's daughter, I get one free wish to you. Link, the boy from the village across the land, here is my favor. You see, a few days ago my caretaker and friend, a woman named Impa went out to find an old friend who had a scholarship in the mining business. The place where she went was not far from here, and she has not returned. Please, go to the Ice Land by taking a ship at Zora's Sea. Then, please find Impa. Zelda leaned forward and madeout with Link. After that, Link turned around and walked down the tower. The guards stepped aside and Link walked down the hall. When Link came outside he walked through the small garden. Once he stepped out from the castle grounds, he looked around the Castle Town and decided to look for more stuff. Link saw a woman coming out of a small red building and went up to her. Woman - Hello, boy, this is my husbands stable.If you want a horse or two, you can go get it around the building. Link stepped forward and started walking. There were flower pots and graffitti all over the building's walls. He turned left and saw five horses standing in a small stable. Link stared, amazed at the beautiful creatures. One of them, a big brown horse with gray hair looked good. Suddenly, a voice startled Link. ??? - That one's name is Epona. She's a great one, ain't she? He turned around and saw a small man with a long orange beard. The man walked up to the fence and climbed over. Man - You can have 'er if you like. I'll miss her, but this is my job. He took Epona's reign and brought her to the front of the stable. The man unlocked the gate , and Epona walked up to Link slowly. He got on her back, and pulled up the reigns. Link then rode off behind the stable to Iokew Meadow. The Icy Land Link rode across on Epona, wipping her to go faster every few seconds. Link pulled up to a small cave and jumped off Epona. He walked forward, into the cave. It was a small tunnel, and on the other side he found a waterfall. He ducked out and saw even more waterfalls, surrounding him. Link was standing on a cold stone floor with puddles all around. Link stared around amazed, and then heard a splash. A giant, blue, aquatic like creature was standing in front of him. Zora - I am a Zora. Why have you come here to our sacred seas? I have rarely seen a human in this place. The last one I saw was an old woman. Link started to explain about going to find Impa and crossing the sea. Zora - Oh, I see, you want my friends to get you to the Ice Island. The Zora turned around and spread out his arms. The waterfall in front of him split in half and revealed a giant tunnel. Link blinked quickly and started to walk to the giant cave. He stood in and saw water dripping from the ceiling. Once Link finally came out, he saw many, many Zora's gathered around and about. One was small with a green robe and a white jewel on his head. That one turned his attention to Link and walked over. Zora - Hello, boy in green, my name is Sir Astick of the Zora tribe. What brings you to our domain? Oh, your looking for your friend. Was it a tall old woman with Sheikah markings and long black robes? Link shrugged, since he didn't know what Impa looked like. Sir Astik - Well, she was the last Hylian to come here. It must of been. Sir Astik turned and nodded to a tall Zora with purple stripes on it's head. Sir Astik -Go over to Max over there. He'll guide you to to the Ice Island. Link nodded and started walking to the Zora. As he walked, he saw a wooden boat sitting on the ocean shore, Link guessed that's how he's going to get there. The Zora walked with him to the boat and waved his arm to beckon to get on first. He got in , followed by the Zora. The zora untied the rope knotted to the post, and the boat started floating in the ocean waves. Zora - Hello, boy. Where are you from? I see, the forest. The world has changed so much in the past few years. Everyday it seems it gets a little bit cooler. The Ice Island where we're going used to be water, but froze thirty years ago. No one knows why. Some Zora philosophers think the sun is getting weaker. But I don't agree. Link nodded and stared out into the vast ocean. He turned around and could still see the tips of mountains and the refreshing water of the waterfalls in the distance. In front of him, he saw several small islands including a giant mountain. Zora - That's the famous Zora Mountain. Once a year all Zora's gather there to perform sacred rituals. When the Zora's aren't there, it's pretty scary. THIS CONCLUDES PART 3.